Just Another Love Story
by StripedSeagull
Summary: Ulquiorra is a quiet student who is constantly picked on by the popular president Grimmjow.  Is they're more behind the simple bullying and will Ulquiorra find out before he gets hurt? GrimmUlqui.  First Yaoi !


Ulquiorra walked through the hallways with a blank expression on his pale white face. He walked with his arms at his side and his eyes looking forward so he didn't make eye contact with anyone. He didn't enjoy talking that much. Nor did he enjoy being surrounded by others. He carried his books and took a quick turn to bump into someone. He brushed past them quickly and kept walking until someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, emo!" a rough voice yelled and he instantly knew that it was Grimmjow Jeagerjaque. He had his famous glare on his face and had Ulquiorra's uniform shirt clenched in his hand.

"What?" Ulquiorra sighed. He wasn't one to start fights but he was in the kendo club and was very good at it. He could also do hand to hand combat so if Grimmjow started anything, he would just beat the crap out of him.

"You knocked into me. Apologize." he snarled bringing there faces closer.

"I do not apologize to trash," Ulquiorra said simply and Grimmjow snarled and threw him on the ground.

"Fucking bastard. Don't get cocky!" he said rushing over to kick him but Noitra caught his arm.

"Teacher," he said and Grimmjow sighed then started walking back down the halls. Ulquiorra got back up and wiped his shirt down so it lay flat against his skin again. God. He hated the president. Ever since he transferred to Arrancar High he was constantly picked on and harassed by him. Once, the president beat him up in the school parking lot. He was beaten because he refused to do what they told him to do. One of Grimmjow's gang kissed him which caused him to lash out in fury and punch him. This instantly caused everyone to beat Ulquiorra but he never thought it would be that bad. The relationship was simple. The president hated Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra hated the president. Ulquiorra sighed as he walked to his next class, science.

As he slid open the door and stepped in, he heard people whisper.

"He's so rude! Insulting Grimmjow,"

"I hear he cuts himself in the washrooms!"

"He doesn't have any friends because he's so rude,"

The whispers continued. Stereotypical students. Starting rumours and gossiping to be in the popular crowd. Ulquiorra never was one to be popular. In his old school, many girls confessed to him but he rejected them all. After thinking that they would just go away, it got worse because they thought he was playing hard to get. Once he came to Arrancar High he made sure to stay out of peoples way and blend into the background. Few girls confessed to him so he simply told them he had no interest and for them to leave. It was true that he didn't have interest in those girls but he never knew it was because he was…he was gay.

"Ulquiorra~!" an upbeat voice sang.

"Inoue," he greeted opening his text book and taking out a pen and a notebook. She was in the kendo club too. She was a great friend but was a little noisy.

"I need a favour~!" she said. She wasn't one to ask favours but seeing how she always helped Ulquiorra he thought he would help.

"What Inoue?" he said simply with his flat tone of voice.

"Our club papers and documents need to be renewed because there due today but I am going on the class 2-1 camp trip and there's a prep class today after school, and Tatsuki is away at the Karate Club tournament. I don't think I could ask Kurosaki either," she said blushing. "So can you get these papers renewed?"

"Yes," he simply said and she squealed in delight.

"Thank you Ulquiorra!" she smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a thin stack of papers. He was not looking forward to seeing the president.

* * *

Grimmjow was doing some more paperwork which he didn't really mind. He found that being president was rather easy. He could also get away with more.

Today was the day where most clubs were being renewed and he had finished the budget cuts for them all, the documentation and everything else. Stretching and yawning he cracked his knuckles and lounged back in his chair. He sipped the can of coke which he bought from a machine so he wasn't dying of thirst while doing this.

"Hello?" a flat voice came and his ears perked up from the sound. He grinned sadistically as he got up and ripped the door open.

"Why, isn't it my favourite emo," he sneered as Ulquiorra stood motionless in front of him. He glared slightly at the comment but pushed Grimmjow out of the way and looked at him.

"These are the club forms for the Kendo Club. Renew them now," he said placing the papers in the black paper basket on his desk.

"Maybe later," Grimmjow said sitting lazily on the couch that was positioned in front of my desk so people who sat in it, I could speak with them.

"Now," he said with his voice full of annoyance. Suddenly a fist connected with his chest and he was flung back into a table which bruised his back terribly. He fell to the floor, gasping for air and cursing in his thoughts. Slowly he gripped the side of the desk and slowly rose.

"That was revenge for this morning," Grimmjow said sitting down and scribbling the necessary information for the renewal of a club. He looked over at the raven haired boy and noticed he had pain as an emotion instead of no emotions.

"I need those by 3:45," he said walking over with composure and dignity.

"Why?" Grimmjow said curiously.

"Inoue-san needs to give them to Tatsuki and she's leaving at 3:45," Ulquiorra said as he stood there calmly.

"Just shut up emo," Grimmjow said as he worked out the math for there budget.

"Trash," Ulquiorra said which cause Grimmjow to grit his teeth in annoyance.

"You are in now place to insult me. I don't have to sign these god damned papers so shut the fuck up," Grimmjow said getting up and grabbing Ulquiorra's collar.

"So I guess it's okay for you do beat me physically but you can't handle me saying simple insults?"

"Fuck you," Grimmjow said throwing him down and returning to his desk. Ulquiorra frowned and straightened out his collar. He looked up at Grimmjow from the floor and felt his chest tighten. He abused him. Teased him. Tormented him with that stupid sadistic grin but…he found himself loving him.

Ulquiorra was surprised by the thought but continued thinking. He loved Grimmjow, the most popular guy in school but that same guy…hated him more than anything. How else would you explain it. If he loved him back then maybe getting his attention would be normal but the kind of things Grimmjow did was extreme and was a way of telling Ulquiorra how he felt about him. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the pale tears fall from his eyes.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he wrote the last document. It was only five minutes later and he finished the paperwork. Stacking them together and stapling them along the there budget receipt he looked up at Ulquiorra who was crouched on the floor…crying.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he yelled standing up and jolting the pale boy out of his senses.

"What?" he said touching his eyes and looking shocked at the moisture that fell from then. "Damn…"

"Why the hell-!" Grimmjow started but Ulquiorra got up so fast he looked at him. He looked scared and sad and tears continued to fall.

"Please give those to Orihime," he muttered before running out the door with incredible speed.

"Oi! Wait!" Grimmjow yelled.

* * *

Ulquiorra stopped when he was sure he was a fair distance away. Crouched over so his hands were on his knees her breathed out heavily from his small run. He wasn't gasping over the run, it was because he was really crying now. He never really cried befroe so the emotion that took over his body now was new to him and he had no lue how to stop it.

"Stop," he said wiping his eyes with the corner of his sleeve but they didn't. he didn't make a sound though anymore. They just fell from his eyes and never stopped. He wiped his eyes again before sitting down on the cold ground. He was hidden beneath the stairwell and judging from the angel of the stairwell and the exit from the student council room, Grimmjow wouldn't find him…though he doubted he would try.

"Finally," he said as the tears started to stop. He wiped them away and got up to leave. He was done crying but his eyes were still glossed over with moisture. He wiped them one last time and went to leave but bumped into someone.

"Found ya," Grimmjow said as he grabbed the boy and dragged him to the student council room.

"How the hell did you find me?" Ulquiorra cried out. He thought he wouldn't come looking and if her did, wouldn't it make sense to run to the front of the school to see if they left?

"You eat lunch there everyday to hide away from people. It was obvious where you were hiding," he said. Grimmjow threw him brutally on the couch and positioned his body over his. His arms by Ulquiorra's head and his legs trapping his.

"Why are you crying?" he said his voice was serious and his face lacked the trademark grin.

"Get off of me!" Ulquiorra yelled as he struggled to fight the teal haired man. He grabbed his shoulder and went to throw him off the couch but Grimmjow grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Why were you crying?" he yelled at Ulquiorra.

"Leave me alone! You trash! I hate trash like you!" he yelled at him, his eyes still glossed over from his tears which threatened to spill out pf his eyes. His voice was full of anger and he had his green eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Why the hell do you always call me that? You freaking emo! I fucking hate you!" he said punching Ulquiorra in the jaw. His face was knocked sideways so it was facing the back of the couch. Grimmjow breathed out heavily, regretting the punch when he saw Ulquiorra. His face looked emotionless again butthis time it was more like he was so saddened or hurt he couldn't show emotion. Most of the time he just didn't care and decided to show nothing so people wouldn't come after him. Ulquiorra turned ovr a bit more so his face was completely covered.

"You hate me?" Ulquiorra said quietly.

"Fuck yeah," Grimmjow snarled as he got up and turned his back to the pale boy. "Your fucking annoying, you don't give a shit about anything and you treat people like shit! You ignore everyone around you and you never freaking give a damn!"

There was an awkward silence as Grimmjow sat on the edge of the couch and Ulquiorra lay still as can be. His chest rising slowly ashe breathed. Slowly and painfully.

"You hate me," Ulquiorra repeated quietly. Grimmjow stared at him for a second before grabbing his shoulder and turning him over. Small streams of tears fell down his face. He expression was blank as he stared up at Grimmjow. His gaze seemed to stare right through him.

"You hate me. I thought I hated you. You beat me up, you always take time to make sure you torture me and you never do it to anyone else. You hate me,"

"Wait Ulqui…"

"You treat me like I shouldn't exist and call me names because I look depressed. I always look depressed. But it's your fault…all your fault…"

"What?" Grimmjow whispered. He stared at Ulquiorra with hurt eyes. He was talking so quietly and calmly but it seemed like he was more sad. Suddenly his arms came up and covered his face as if he was disgraced.

"I have bruises from where you hit me. I can barely move in the morning because the pain is agonizing and I know I will just get more and more. I hide it from everyone. Inoue actually brought me to the nurse when I collapsed in kendo," he whispered. His voice was starting to tremble as he spoke. "Yet. I don't hate you. I like you. You hate me but I love you,"

Grimmjow was now completely speechless. He looked down at Ulquiorra with pity. He never knew it was like that. He was always angry and pissed when Ulquiorra insulted him but he never knew…

"I'm sorry. I know you hate me. I'm just a despicable person aren't I?" he said as tears finally dulled his sight and rolled down his pale cheeks like little streams.

It was quiet for a few minutes. The only sound was there breathing. Unsteady and shocked.

"If your mad, I don't care if you hit me," he said turning his face but Grimmjow embraced the boy in his arms. Carefully pulling his arms away from his face he looked deeply into those green eyes/ He hugged him tightly to his chest and buried his chin in his black hair. He caressed his shoulders and rubbed the lightly to show affection. He felt Ulquiorra freeze beneath him.

"Fuck. Ulquiorra. Look. I was stupid. I overdid it. When you first came, you didn't give a damn who I was. I wanted you so I did those things to get your attention but you hated me. I was the most popular guy in school and you didn't notice me at all! I tried to get your attention in more simpler ways before but you never noticed me! Fuck! I fucking love you," he said as they embraced each other

They untangled there arms from each other and started to kiss lightly. Grimmjow's tongue flicked lightly at his lips as Ulquiorra wrapped his slender arms around his neck and tangled his fingers in his teal locks. They kissed and embraced one another in complete oblivion and were completely unaware of the audience.

"I told you they liked each other!" Orihime giggled lightly as she watched them through the crack in the door.

"What the?" Ichigo gasped as he watched them,

"Damn. I owe you 1000 yen," Tatsuki sighed.

A/N: First yaoi ever~! Like I just made this up and it's crap…I aim for improvement! I know it was a bit rushed but I just wanted to finish it. AHH! Orihime is so sneaky~! Ulquiorra is a bit to out of character...please review.


End file.
